Different Strings
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: After being rescued from fangirls, Tyson manages to give his ex-classmate the opportunity of a lifetime. Yet it's difficult to learn that their hearts beat on different strings and the future isn't set. -TysonHilary TalaxOC RaulxOC- -HAITUS-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Beyblade & Characters belong to Takao Aoki and do not belong to me. Any OCs belong to me. Please read and review!_

* * *

It had started out a wonderful day, in the humble opinion of Tyson Granger.

He had gone to a buffet with his best friend Max and had gotten to eat beyond his fill, he had even gotten to chat with his buddy Ray in China on the phone for a bit, and they had finally announced at the press conference that the World Championship was definitely on this summer. Pumped and excited for the tournament, Tyson and Max had set into town to get tune-ups for their blades at the Hobby Shop that Max's father ran.

Now the day had did a complete one-eighty, and didn't seem to be getting any better.

Their sneakers hit the concrete rapidly as they sprinted downtown, glancing over their shoulders every so often only to force themselves to run even faster. Both boys were athletically fit, yes, but when one had to run a marathon to avoid the impending doom that was currently on their tail, fear was the main adrenaline they had at the moment.

The fangirls were coming.

It had been three years of craziness, especially after Tyson had won three consecutive world championships in a row. Last year, he had thought that things had calmed down as he entered his final year of high school. Sadly, that was not the case.

There had been this first year that developed a psychotic obsession with him. She stalked him to no end at school. He was lucky that he had evaded her and took various routes back home so she didn't find out where he slept. However, this stalker fangirl of his had created a fan club at the local high school. Tyson had assumed that after his graduation that the club would disband and the girls would move on with their lives.

How did that phrase go?

Ah, yes.

Assume makes an ass out of…

"This is ridiculous!" Max gasped, as they rounded a corner and pressed against an alleyway.

They tried to catch their breath as quietly as possible, but after running all the way across town and their lungs searing in pain, it was a difficult task. Still, the two boys took greedy gulps of air, before they heard the voices. They panicked and clamped their hands over each other's mouths, cautiously peering from around the corner of the dumpster they were currently hiding beside. If it wasn't for the fear of being molested, stripped, and quite possibly violated in ways that years of therapy would take to recover from, the two would've gagged over the rank scent of old fish.

They had managed to get to the boardwalk, which was busy during this time of the day, especially since school was out for the summer. Hoping that the crazed fangirls had believed their ruse of having lost sight of them in the crowd, Max and Tyson slumped against the brick building in relief as the voices finally disappeared.

They jumped as the back door of the building swung open, causing them to nearly scream - for they surely would've if it hadn't been for each other's hands clamped securely over each other's mouths. Blue and brown eyes were wide in shear fright, looking as if they were in a horror movie and the murderer was before them with a chainsaw.

Instead, standing before them was a harmless girl.

Well, at the current moment, all women were far from harmless.

She blinked her pale gray eyes in surprise to see them, looking very frightened and almost as if they were going to wet themselves from the sight of her. Her wavy and thick hair, a shade of bronze, was tied back into a ponytail, the end of it brushing against her shoulder blades. She tipped her head to the side, her eyes widening to a degree in recognition of her now ex-classmate and his close friend cowering beside her father's restaurant's dumpster.

"Tyson…? Max…?"

"Oh thank god!" Tyson finally breathed as he recognized her. "It's just you, Abigail."

Abigail Devereaux gave a heavy sigh and then her lips formed a small smile as she scratched at her cheek, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, which was dusted with a patch of freckles. She then crossed her arms over her work t-shirt - which had the logo of her father's restaurant _Cross Cove_ across the front. She was even wearing a small black apron around her waist and wore a pair of light gray jeans.

"What did you two get into this time?"

Before they could answer, Abigail noticed three girls stopping outside of the alley, eyes peeled and looking around as if they were animals on a hunt. She scrunched up her nose in annoyance, recognizing them to be from the weird and annoying stalker fan club from high school. The moment the girls' backs were turned, Abigail quickly motioned for them to get inside.

Max and Tyson moved as quickly as they could, about to collapse in the narrow hallway and take a well-deserved rest, but Abigail quickly grabbed their wrists.

"Quick, they might be able to spot you from the front. You two can hide out here for a bit."

They were quickly led through the kitchens of the restaurant, blinking as they caught a glimpse of Abigail's father - Christian - yelling out orders for shark, lobster, and other seafood delicacies. Through the small window that showed the front of the store - including the ocean view and the boardwalk - they spotted the fangirls still searching. Tyson quickly ducked down out of sight, with the two being led to a closed off area. Abigail pulled aside the blue curtain, revealing a tri-sink, shelves, and prep tables along with a walk-in and a freezer. She opened the door to the walk-in, moving with surprising strength and lifting two large boxes aside and revealing a crate.

"You two can chill in here. Just please don't touch anything or eat anything." Her eyes were on Tyson as she said the last bit. "Here, you can wear these." She tossed them each a windbreaker, before she flicked on the overhead light and then shut the door.

Once they shrugged on the windbreakers, Tyson slumped down onto the crate beside his blond friend, and both stretched their aching legs and inhaled the cold air. Max glanced at the shelves of boxes and containers of prepped meat, vegetables, and other food.

"It's a good thing we ran into Abigail, huh?"

Tyson nodded in agreement. "It's also a good thing she's not a psycho fangirl."

"It's pretty nice of her to hide us, you know." Max glanced at the door, where he could hear the faint sounds of her washing the dishes and singing along with the radio. "I'm glad you went to school with her."

"Same here. We definitely owe her one."

"Yeah, her father too. He's a cool enough guy where he won't mind having a couple of stowaways amongst his meat."

"I'm starving," Tyson moaned.

The door opened, causing them both to jump - with Tyson leaping into Max's lap. The blond made a face and dumped his friend onto the floor, with the cap-clad champion glaring at him in annoyance as he rubbed his ass, before they turned to see Abigail's father blinking and then chuckling.

"Hey boys."

"Hi, Mr. Devereaux." Tyson replied in a chipper tone. "Say, you won't have any scraps you'd like to give us, would ya?"

Christian rolled his gray eyes - which were a shade darker than his daughter's - before adjusting his blue bandana. He then stepped over Tyson and pulled down a box of oysters.

"Abby will bring you something as soon as the rush is over. I already told those girls to leave my restaurant and to check down by the fast food joint. But, if I were you, I'd stick around til after Abby gets off shift and stay at her place until the coast is clear."

"Dear god, did they have their rape faces on or somethin'?"

Abigail's Southern drawl was quite noticeable whenever she sounded annoyed, opening the door and holding two paper boats holding some friend shrimp and some hush puppies. She handed one to Max, who gave her a warm smile, and then the other to Tyson. He cheered and proclaimed eternal love to her for feeding him, before happily beginning to stuff his face.

"For the most part. What time is it, Abby?"

"It's almost four-thirty, Daddy."

"All right, if you want I can go ahead and call in Ryan. He was looking for a few more hours this pay period."

"Sure, that will work. I'm 'bout to go into overtime anyway." Abigail glanced down at the two boys. "Do you two want to hide out at my place until you can go home without being violated?"

"That would be great." Max replied.

Nodding, Abigail turned back to her father. "I'll just finish up the prep for evening shift and then clock out when Ryan gets here."

"Alright, baby."

Christian gave his daughter's temple a quick kiss before he stepped out of the walk-in, oysters in tow under his arm, before they heard him go back into the kitchen. Abigail turned her attention back on the two, who had finished eating. She collected their trash.

"I'll come get you once Ryan's here. You two cold?"

"Nope, it feels great in here after all that running!" Tyson piped up. "Do you have any soda though?"

"Yeah, I'll run and get you some. What would you like?"

"Pepsi!"

"Just water for me, thanks." Max replied, smiling at her.

Abigail felt a small flicker of warmth spread across her cheeks as she nodded, shutting the walk-in door behind her before tossing their trash into her trashcan. She then stepped out of the prep room, turning down the small hallway and then opening the employee door across from the restrooms. Her eyes focused on the blue carpet as she wandered out front, glancing around the restaurant that her father had ran for the passed four years, ever since she was in her final year of junior high.

Families were happily seated in the dining area, either at the square tables or in the booths that lined the walls. There were groups of teenagers enjoying baskets of fried shrimp or sushi, girls giggling and flirting with their crushes, guys checking out girls along the boardwalk, and even an old couple who looked happily in love as they sat in the corner and enjoyed the ocean view. Abigail's lips formed a smile as she then lifted the counter and stepped behind it, grabbing two glasses and filling them with ice and then soda and water. She paused beside the woman in her late thirties, who was readjusting her dark brown hair, which was worn in a high ponytail.

"Dad went ahead and is calling in Ryan to come in early so I can leave. Do you need Serah to cover, Isadora?"

Isadora Cinereski glanced up with blue eyes from the register and spoke, her slight Russian accent still apparent in her soprano voice. "No, _malyshka_, I have Salima working tonight and covering for Mei. Oh, we have some extra sushi and crab, on the house. Why don't you take it home for dinner tonight?" She replied, using the Russian term for baby.

"You sure?"

Isadora nodded and smiled, glancing over just as a boy wearing a backwards cap arrived. "Looks like Ryan's already here. Go ahead and clock out, _malyshka_."

Abigail smiled at her father's friend and assistant manager, before she went over to the touch screen computer that worked the register and punched in her employee identification number and password, clocking out for the day, and grabbing the bag that had the leftovers. She untied her apron and slung it over her arm, carrying the drinks back to the prep area. She hung up the apron and then opened the walk-in.

"Oi, I only was gone ten minutes! How in the world do you have icicles hanging from your nose, Tyce?" Abigail chuckled, shaking her head as she handed over the glasses.

Tyson pouted, "It got like penguin territory in there, Gail!"

Max rolled his eyes and smiled, "It'd be best to just ignore him."

"Alright, come on you two." Abigail smiled herself, shaking her head.

They followed her out of the prep room and back through the kitchens, waving at Christian as they passed him, and she led them toward the backdoor. She opened it slowly, peering out and making sure the coast was clear, before quickly hurrying into the alley. The bladers followed suit, following her toward the back end of the alley. She turned and they followed her, with their hands occasionally brushing the backs of the buildings and the chain-link fence beside them.

Soon, they arrived at the back of what appeared to be a small apartment building. Abigail opened the back door with a key, before she led them up two flights of stairs, before opening another door. They were now in a hallway with green carpeting and several doors. She led them toward the fourth door on the right, with a brass number 27 on it.

"Serah, I'm home!" Abigail called the moment they stepped inside. "I brought over a couple of friends too! And dinner!"

"I don't have to cook tonight? Aw…"

Abigail chuckled as her best friend and roommate stepped into view. Serah Cinereski stepped out of the small kitchen, wearing an apron over her shirt and lilac jeans, blinking in surprise to see Tyson and Max behind her friend. She gave a shy little wave, her violet eyes glancing at them from behind her rectangular framed glasses. Her hair, a chestnut brown in shade, was worn in a cute bobcut with bangs. She had three strands on the left side dyed, with one strand being white, one being purple, and the last being blue. Each strand was longer than the rest of her hair, falling to her collar, and was braided. At the end of each braid were silver butterflies.

"Do I even want to know?" the Eurasian girl of nineteen chuckled.

"We-ll…" Tyson rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fangirls," was all Max had to say.

Serah's fingertips rubbed her temple, "Dear lord, what is wrong with women today? Yes, I am a fan, but I have respect and control. Where is modesty in this world anymore? Yeesh!"

"Not all of us are born to Russian aristocracy and were raised like you, Ser." Abigail pointed out with a small giggle, before she went to the kitchen and retrieved four plates to dish up dinner. She returned and cleared off the coffee table, taking a seat on the couch. Max sat down beside her, with Tyson on his other side. Serah sat down in the armchair and pulled it closer. "Well, I went to take out the trash and found these two looking scared to death and on the verge of violation so I gave them refuge in my walk-in."

"You are very lucky." Serah pointed out, pointing at each with her chopsticks. "Not many people would've helped you in this town. You are celebrities after-all."

"It's crazy… who knew being famous Beybladers would've meant having to fear for our public lives." Max sighed, "Back in New York, it wasn't nearly as bad."

"Lot more hiding places too, I bet." Abigail quipped.

"You bet!" Max chuckled, smiling at the Cajun girl. "So… how on earth can we possibly repay you for saving our innocence?"

Abigail shook her head, "There's no need, Max."

Tyson glanced at his best friend, "Well, you two enjoy Beyblading, right?"

"Of course!" both answered at once, smiling.

"Are you thinking about maybe going to the World Tournament?"

"I'd like to, but I dunno… the restaurant is busy durin' the summer and…" Abigail sighed, "I just dunno…"

"Me either. I was planning to try to attempt to go, though. I'd very much like to see Tala and the others again."

"Oh yeah, you know the Blitzkrieg Boys, don't you?" Abigail mused quietly.

Tyson smiled and then chuckled, "Say, Abby -"

"Do _not_ call me that, Granger."

"Fine, fine…geez… anyway, aren't you going into college to be a journalist?"

"Yeah, why?"

Max's eyes lit up, finally catching on. "I think Tyson has a great idea."

"Really now? What is it?" Serah inquired curiously.

"Well… I could maybe…pull a few strings… and…" Tyson paused for effect, "How would you two like to write an exclusive article for the BBA on the tournament?"

Gray and violet eyes widened slightly.

"That would be amazing! But there's no way that they'd let a complete amateur -"

Tyson was already on the phone, "Hey, Mr. D! Yeah, got a sec? I need a quick favor… uh-huh… yeah. It's about the tournament… see I have this journalist friend who needs a break in her career and it would be totally awesome if she and her assistant wrote an exclusive article on the tournament! Yeah, you know… like the matches, interviews with the teams… so whattaya say? Mhm…mhm…alright! Awesome! I'll let 'em know!" Tyson hung up and grinned from ear-to-ear. "Congratulations. You two are now the official journalists for this upcoming World Tournament. All your expenses will be paid by the BBA and you will be traveling with us around the globe."

"T-Tyson…y-you can't be…you…just… what?"

Max chuckled at the looks on their faces. "Don't worry, you two are going to have a blast and write the best story ever!"

Their eyes met, before very slowly, a grin spread across Abigail's face.

_This is the best day of my life!_

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts? Let me know in your review! Thanks, guys!_

_Musical Inspiration: How to Save a Life by The Fray_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Beyblade & Characters belong to Takao Aoki and do not belong to me. Any OCs belong to me. Please read and review!  
_

* * *

"So tell me, Tyson, how is it you started out Beyblading?"

Silence rang throughout the apartment as the camera shook slightly, the words REC flashing as Serah held the digital video camera, recording Abigail as she held a small composition book, pen poised as she tried to look professional.

"Okay, this is too much! I cannot take this seriously!" Abigail exclaimed, whirling and pointing at the pillow propped up in the armchair that had Tyson's face taped to it and was even wearing a backwards baseball cap in an attempt to make it seem more real.

Both started to snort and then doubled over in laughter, before Serah stopped recording and saved the video. She then watched as Abigail snatched the pillow and playfully began to squeeze around it's neck.

"Curse you, Granger! How dare you give me the best opportunity of my life and humiliate me in the process! I should've spiked you school lunch three years ago, but no! I had to be a nice person! Dang it, you incredibly sweet and foolish boy! Why must you be awesome and cruel?"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm pretty sure you've taken your nerves out on my pillow - speaking of, that was given to me by my Grandmother, so stop now…"

Hanging her head, Abigail brushed a curled strand of her wavy hair behind her pierced ears, playing with a bronze hoop for a moment as she glanced toward the ceiling.

"I still can't believe that it's been three weeks since Tyson got us this gig… I mean, I thought we were prepared…"

"We did Google what we should do for the interviewing process and the articles. I even got into my savings to buy this new camera."

"Google sucks," the Cajun replied shortly, her eyes glancing at the calendar hanging on the side of the fridge.

Other than their work schedules, basic appointment times, and the occasional birthday reminder, the calendar was seldom used. However, the purple circle with the words "World Championships" written in pretty script with star stickers stood out even from across the room.

They would be leaving the day after tomorrow. The past three weeks had gone by both quickly and slowly. The days were the girls weren't scheduled at the restaurant were spent with last minute preparations for the trip that would take them away from their home for the next few months. Serah was a little more prepared than her friend, having only repacked once, while Abigail had repacked a good five or six times by this point.

Serah glanced at the time, "It's almost time for your last shift."

"You're right, best be goin'."

Abigail straightened and removed the picture and cap from the pillow, turning to head down the small hallway and opening the door to one of the two bedrooms. It was simply decorated, with a full-sized bed with brown, orange, and tan patterned quilt. She had a clock on the wall that was shaped like an owl, with the pendulum swinging back and forth, the sound of hooting filling the room as the hands ticked onto one p.m. Abigail opened her closet and tossed the cap into a bin, before pausing and looking down at the photo of Tyson's face.

It was strange. They had been classmates all throughout high school, and yet in the past three weeks they had actually started to form a friendship. She remembered Tyson back in their freshman year. She had just transferred to his school, transferring from America. Her father had just won custody of her and had moved her 7,000 miles away from New Orleans.

Her parents had been in through a complicated divorce which ended with Abigail living with neither of them, placed in the home of her aunt while the custody battle raged on. For two years she was looked after by her aunt, who was more of a mother figure to her than her own mother. It had been lonely though, since her aunt was a sex therapist and worked sixty to seventy hour work weeks.

Those days she had spent in the square, spending time with her fortune-teller best friend Tabitha and earning cash by dancing. It had been the only thing to bring her any real joy. She hated being so far away from her father. It was two years of her life she would never get back.

So when she moved to Bey City, in Japan, she had been thrilled to be with her father once more and stayed by his side as he achieved his dream and opened his restaurant. She worked for him, part-time, after school. It had been her first day at her new school and she had recognized her classmate, who happened to be the World Champion Beyblader, coming in with the Student Council president.

She had served them, and Tyson had greeted her warmly, the only one to make the American feel welcome at her new school.

Yet, they hadn't talked much over the school years. He would sometimes ask her about homework assignments - in fear of being lectured by his friends Hilary and Kenny - and occasionally would wave to her in the halls or say hello whenever he would stop by Cross Cove to eat.

Up until three weeks ago, they had been nothing more than classmates and familiar strangers.

So why would he do something so extravagant for her…?

"He's too nice for his own good…"

She would know.

Abigail sighed before she grabbed her navy work t-shirt, pulling it on over her sports bra and then changed into her tattered gray jeans and worn sneakers, before she clipped her hair back into a messy bun. She grabbed her cell phone from the charger and wallet, shoving them into her pockets, before she grabbed her keys from the hook by the door. She was surprised to see Serah with her purse, signaling she was also leaving.

"Got a date, cher?" Abigail teased.

Serah smiled, "Just going to get some coffee with Hilary."

Abigail didn't reply.

Hilary.

She had been a touchy subject for the past few weeks. Hilary apparently disliked Abigail, for reasons unknown, but Serah was still meeting up with her. They had both been on the Student Council together, with Hilary stepping up as the President after Serah graduated. They had been good friends.

Still, it unnerved Abigail, knowing someone disliked her and not knowing why. She tried to be friendly and kind to all. It was just one of those things in life, she supposed.

"Alright, be careful."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

Abigail shrugged and moved to climb into the passenger seat of Serah's car. After she was dropped off at the restaurant, she waved and glanced down the boardwalk, taking a deep breath.

Summer had finally come alive once again.

* * *

Glossy lips parted as garnet eyes scanned the crowd, her manicured nails dancing across the touch screen of her phone as she replied to the text message that had just came in. She lightly sipped her coffee, the taste of hazelnut dancing across her tongue. Hilary Tachibana broke into a smile as she quickly waved to her _senpai_ of past. The Eurasian girl - born to a Russian aristocrat and a Japanese woman - had become a very good friend of Hilary's ever since she joined the Student Council during her freshman year of high school.

Serah pulled out the seat across from the other brunette, glancing around at the other customers on the terrace of the café behind her glasses, before she smiled her shy smile at Hilary. Serah had already purchased herself a milkshake, sipping it for a moment.

"I'm really glad to see you, Serah-_senpai_."

"Please, Hilary, you haven't been my _kohai_ for over a year now. There's no need to be so formal."

Hilary closed her eyes and gave a sheepish chuckle, "You'll have to forgive me. I hold a lot of respect for you and will always view you as my _senpai_. You taught me so much while we went to school together."

"Have you been accepted into a university yet?"

"I did! That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I actually applied at two prestigious universities. One here and the other…"

"Ah… I see."

Serah knew where the other university choice of Hilary's was, especially since during the time of college entrance exams the brunette had been in a relationship.

One that Hilary had foreseen being long-term, which is why she had applied in the first place.

"How are you holding up?"

"It…hurts still."

Hilary gave a heavy sigh, looking far older than eighteen in that one moment. Garnet eyes closed half-mast, before she glanced at the screen of her phone, seeing the text message that had just come in from Tyson of all people.

_Don't give up. Everything happens for a reason._

It had been three months. She figured by now it wouldn't hurt so much. That wasn't the case. Two years she had been in a relationship with Kai Hiwatari. Two years she had put everything into the relationship, only for them to drift apart. She had even applied to study abroad at the University of Moscow and had been in process of getting a dual citizenship with Russia…

Now, those dreams were for naught.

Kai was already making a career for himself, as a professional Beyblader, along with having inherited the multi-million dollar corporation from his grandfather's passing. Now he was the president of BioVolt Industries. He was already surpassing his grandfather and father as a CEO and business man. He even had the time to compete as the Blitzkrieg Boys star blader.

The World Championship title had been passed around the past four years between Kai, Ray, Max, and Tyson. Last year's championships had ended in favor of BBA Revolution, with Tyson taking his reign once again. Now it was that time again, for another tournament.

Another battleground.

Serah reached over and patted Hilary's hand comfortingly, almost in a way that an older sister would, before their eyes met. She gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Hil. You're a strong girl and are recovering well. Besides, you two parted on relatively good terms, yes?"

"Yeah, we did… but it's hard to look at him, sometimes, especially whenever he stops by to visit Tyson and Max. I try so hard to be strong, but I know he can see right through me. I know he can see it hurts me still. He puts a distance between us to help me heal, but that hurts too. I miss how it used to be."

"What were his actual reasons for ending things?"

"Distance. Our lives are heading in separate directions. We don't talk like we used to. It just… died between us."

There it was - that scorching lump in the back of her throat that didn't go away, no matter how much she tried to swallow. Her vision blurred, with Hilary hastily blinking a few times so not to have her mascara run. She quickly took another sip of her coffee, before she exhaled, taking a calm breath.

"Well, I've decided to attend school here and to halt the dual citizenship process. You wouldn't believe how encouraging and supportive Tyson has been! He's really been there for me. He even held me during our last training trip on the beach. I couldn't sleep and he found me. He actually gave me some good advice. I've felt lighter since then."

Lavender irises swirled slightly in a mixture of emotions. Hilary seemed to be ignorant to the own joy in her voice as she spoke of Tyson.

"And what do you think of Tyson?"

"He's my best friend, same with Kenny. We've been through so much together. I couldn't imagine my world without him in it."

"I meant in a sense of… as a man."

Hilary paused, contemplating for a moment as she placed her manicured fingertip to her bottom lip. Her cheeks dusted in a faint blush as she thought of Serah's question.

"Well, he's definitely good-looking. He keeps himself fit and healthy, despite all that gross and greasy food he digests. He's smart - street smart that is - and he's charismatic in a lot of ways. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't settled down with a nice girl yet."

"Maybe he's just been waiting for someone for a very long time now."

"Maybe." Hilary glanced at her Russian-born friend. "He seems to have gotten pretty close to your roommate."

Serah casually opened her purse and adjusted her glasses.

"I know for a fact that Tyson and Abigail don't see each other in that way. Abigail is just as stubborn as Tyson, but she has a filter and doesn't let her emotions get too out of hand. She's more suited for someone like Max."

Hilary smiled a bit, "That's true. Max deserves someone who isn't afraid of showing some emotion. Mariam had such a barrier up, I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did!"

"Mariam was also very confused about who she was. They're still friends, which is what matters." Serah replied, thinking of the female Saint Shield.

"So what about you, Ser? You interested in anyone?"

Her eyes flickered as the breeze lightly teased her chestnut strands, her braids brushing against her collar as she opened her purple cell phone, the Gaara cell phone charm swaying slightly as her eyes took in the image on the screen.

Blue eyes like water, the hint of a smile on his face as the Blitzkrieg Boys came out the winning team in the tournament a few years ago, and his arms crossed over his chest. She looked at the photo with pride, faint memories surfacing.

"_Would you like to build a snowman with me?"_

_"Why would I want to do something like that…?"_

_"Well… it'd make me happy if we could actually play together, Tally…"_

_A faint blush and then he ran his gloved fingers through his red hair, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. "All right, fine. Only because __**you** asked, Serah."_

"Just a friend." Serah finally whispered, before she closed her phone.

It had been so long since they had seen one another, in person. They had kept in contact over the years, but for some reason, her father hadn't allowed their family to return to their homeland. She hadn't been able to afford to set foot in Russia since graduation, between her father paying for her schooling and her paying for her own cost of living.

Tyson getting them this job as journalists was the only way she would be able to see them.

The Blitzkrieg Boys, her childhood friends.

Most especially, Tala…

"Well, I hope things work out for you!"

"As do I, Hilary."

It was the only thing that Serah felt was right to ask for.

* * *

_A/N: Seems Serah has connections with our cold and scary Russians! What's in store for the girls as they go with the teams to the World Championships? Find out soon! Review please~!_

_Musical Inspiration: Alive - C4-18_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Beyblade & Characters belong to Takao Aoki and do not belong to me. Any OCs belong to me. Please read and review!  
_

* * *

"Whoa… this is amazing!"

"Yeah, the remodel on the airport is so much different from the last time we were here to travel."

Abigail nodded, lifting her camera from around her neck, and she took a few shots of the runway and the mountains in the distance. She turned her camera lens on her companion, smiling to herself as she caught the serene expression on Serah's face. Her lavender eyes were sparkling with excitement. She looked pretty in her outfit, which was a white hooded shirt - with a butterfly on the back - that fell to mid-thigh with purple fuzz balls hanging from the strings, a pair of lilac jeans, and she wore a pair of black ankle boots with a small heel that had purple zippers down the sides, and a pair of purple fishnet fingerless gloves.

She looked comfortable and fit for travel, capturing her unique fashion sense. Abigail giggled a bit to herself, slyly taking the picture. The click of the camera caught Serah's attention, with her turning to look at her friend and give her a playful look of scolding.

"Stop that! I am not the one you should be taking pictures of, Abigail!"

Abigail shrugged lightheartedly, before taking the camera and using it to peer around the airport. She caught sight of her reflection, smiling a bit to herself. She felt pretty, something that had taken her a very long time to feel. Her bronze tresses were left down, which curled around her face and fell to her shoulder-blades in thick waves, with a side part. She had chosen to wear her favorite light gray denim jacket with the sleeves stopping at her elbows and had brown buttons, which hung open over a brown cotton v-neck t-shirt. She had opted out of her jeans today, instead wearing a pleated and plaid brown mini-skirt that had gray and white plaid throughout it, along with her favorite pair of brown ballet flats. She had bronze bangles around her left wrist that clinked with her movements. Around her neck rested a simple black cord like a choker necklace, with a strange bronze coin that had a double-bow and arrow mark etched on it.

The airport was bustling, which was expected no matter what time of day, though they had chosen a great day for traveling. They had met up with Mr. Dickenson and they were now waiting at their appropriate gate to board.

They weren't the only ones, however. All of the BBA Revolution, consisting of Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, and Hilary were currently chatting with the elderly man. He kept adjusting his bowler hat, laughing every time their coach - Hiro Granger - would mention something. Hilary was eyeing the man as if he was already going senile. Max was also standing with them, since he would be reuniting with his team - the PPB All Stars - in New York.

The other team that would be taking the same flight with them to New York was F-Dynasty, who performed with a circus that traveled all around the world. Julia and Raul Fernandez were keeping to themselves, having a hushed conversation with their coach Romero.

"Looks like the flight's gettin' ready to board. C'mon, Serah. Let's get on that way we can stow our luggage."

"Yes, it was smart to just bring a carry-on rather than check in luggage… less chances of anything happening to it."

"Yeah, the last thing we would want is to be stranded some place with only one pair of panties!"

The friends giggled a bit before they went through the boarding process, walking down the hallway with bags in tow, before they emerged onto the plane and were greeted politely by the flight attendant, before they made their way toward their seats. Serah frowned as she realized her seat wasn't beside her friend, glancing at Mr. Dickenson for a moment, before she moved to the window seat across the aisle. Abigail suddenly felt a bit nervous and quite hopeful that either Tyson or Max would be the one to sit beside her.

She didn't get her wish.

Serah's eyes widened slightly in surprise as Julia took the aisle seat beside her, with the aisle seat beside Abigail became occupied by her twin brother, Raul. There was an awkward pause for a moment, before both glanced behind them to see the others taking their seats. Mr. Dickenson was seated beside Hiro, who was keeping a close eye on the elderly man. Hilary and Max were sitting behind Tyson and Daichi. Kenny was the lucky one, having the seat beside him empty, so he had plenty of room for his laptop.

"Looks like we're taking off." Tyson commented from behind Abigail. "Hey, Gail, you nervous?"

Abigail glanced toward Serah for a moment, before she shook her head and smiled. "Nope!"

"Good! Remember, you got this! Just try and relax. It's a long flight to New York."

"Right."

They settled in for the flight.

* * *

"…_all there really is, the two of us. And we both know why we've come along. Nothing to explain, it's a part of us _—_ to be found within a song… What happened to our innocence, did it go out of style? Along with our naiveté _— _no longer a child. Different eyes see different things; different hearts beat on different strings… But there are times, for you and me when all such things agree..._"

The melody was interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder, with pale gray eyes fluttering open a second later. She shifted from her position, where she had been resting and occasionally glancing out the window, and moved to remove the ear-bud from her ear. She was surprised to see emerald eyes under vibrant red bangs, with a finger idly twirling them as they shyly glanced at her underneath them.

"Um… their serving drinks… what would you like…?"

His voice was timid, but the baritone was soothing to listen to, especially from the very small hint of a Spanish accent. It was barely there, but Abigail's finely tuned ears could pick up on it very easily. After living in New Orleans most of her life, she was used to picking up on the accents that revealed others origins, especially with her days in the square.

She gave him a warm smile, "Water would be fine. I don't drink soda."

"You too? That's great!" Raul blushed slightly before he turned to the flight attendant. She handed them each a small bottle of water and them moved on. "So, um, have you ever been to New York before?"

Abigail shook her head, "No. I'm from Louisiana originally. I've only really seen the South."

"I could tell… from your accent…"

She blushed a bit, having always found her Cajun drawl to be a little embarrassing. She had tried to fight it, but having grown up most of her life in New Orleans, it was hard to fight. Moving to Bey City had given her a slight complex about it - due to not many of the people there having heard it before. She had lost count how many times people had questioned her intelligence simply because she dropped her g's and had a twang.

"Is it…bad?"

"No, no! It's…kind of cute, actually."

She was surprised to see his cheeks taking on a pink tinge as he said this. Abigail felt her own face warm, before she turned slightly in her seat, now turning her entire attention on the acrobat beside her. Raul was now playing with the button of the cuff of his dress shirt, his other hand adjusting the brown vest he wore over it.

"Your name is Raul, from F-Dynasty."

He jolted, looking a bit surprised that she knew who he was. He gave a nod .

"I'm not sure who you are, however."

"Abigail Devereaux. I'm the journalist for the BBA that will be covering this competition. So we'll definitely be getting more acquainted." She held out her hand politely, the bangles clinking together as she did.

Raul took her hand and shook it, before Julia spoke up.

"I wouldn't get to friendly. She's a reporter, meaning she'll use whatever you say and twist it to make you look bad."

"Julia, that was impolite!" Raul whirled around, identical green eyes locking on his sister's. "You don't know that for sure!"

Abigail simply smiled, "No, she has a right to be cautious. You all are celebrity athletes, not to mention your circus is quite popular. A lot of reporters would be trying to find out about something scandalous or would ruin your reputations. But rest assured, I am most definitely not the sort to do so, and neither is my assistant. Isn't that right, Serah?"

Julia glanced at the occupant beside her, suddenly feeling the temperature drop rapidly around her at the sweet smile that Serah was giving her - though the girl was putting off an air that was freakishly similar to that of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

The same kind of air that made Julia want to scoot as far away from the short-haired girl as possible.

"That's right, Abigail. We simply want to write a true story. After all, we owe both Tyson and Mr. Dickenson for allowing us to come to the tournament and for such a wonderful opportunity."

"Well…just keep your nosy questions to yourself. Don't think that you can get my brother to tell you our training secrets simply because he thinks you're cute."

"J-Julia?!"

"What? You do!"

"That doesn't mean you should air that to the entire plane!"

"Hey, settle down you two." Hiro barked, "Just because your coach is sleazing it up in the 1st Class Coach doesn't mean you're unsupervised."

"Excuse me? We are nineteen-years-old and don't need a damn baby-sitter!" Julia snapped, growling a bit as she glared at the older man.

Hiro simply gave her a look, "Then don't act like a child."

Julia crossed her arms and huffed a bit, before she glared toward the front of the plane. Raul turned back around in his seat once he made sure his sister's brooding wasn't going to disturb Serah, who had pulled out her book from her purse and resumed reading. He then turned his attention back on Abigail, who was still smiling a bit.

"Sorry… Julez is protective of me…"

"I don't blame her."

"Huh?"

Gray eyes glanced at him from through bronze waves, "If I had a little brother who was as cute and kind as you, I would be just as protective."

His cheeks turned as red as his bangs before he quickly looked down at his lap.

"You should rest. We still have a few more hours, and according to Mr. Dickenson, he's going to have us attend an opening ceremony for the tournament this evening." Abigail advised, before she turned back to looking out the window, and replaced her ear-bud in her ear.

The melodious notes and lyrics soon eased her into rest.

* * *

The hotel ballroom was even bigger than they could've imagined - something that shouldn't have been as surprising, considering the Majestics were the ones who were sponsoring the event as a personal favor to Mr. Dickenson - he had a rough time ever since the BEGA incident and getting the Beyblade Battle Association to make a grand comeback. With their help - along with their parents' funding - Beyblade was now recognized as a professional sport.

The ballroom had been decorated in streamers of red, blue, green, and white. A long buffet table was stretched across one side of the room, holding foods that others hadn't even laid eyes on before other than in fancy cook books. The Majestics, dressed suavely and devilishly in their suits that matched their personalities, greeted the international group of Beybladers that glanced at their own clothes feeling a little out of place, despite the fact they had dressed as formal as they could.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat as the European team flanked behind him, with Robert Jurgen and Johnny McGregor on his left and Oliver Polanski and Enrique Giancarlo on his right. They all had a welcoming smile in place as they took in the sight of competition they had gotten to know over the years.

"I'd like to thank you all for traveling here and making it through each preliminary round to compete in this year's Championships. It's nice to see some old and new blood among you. First of all, I'd like to say my thanks to the Majestics team for sponsoring myself and the BBA for the passed few years and making it possible to turn Beyblading into a professional sport. However, let us not forget that you are still young and deserve to have fun, outside of the tournament. Outside of the competition, remember that you are _friends_ and that you deserve to spend some time having fun. This is why this year's opening ceremony is this party, to help you rekindle old friendships and get to know one another." Mr. Dickenson smiled a bit before his twinkling eyes landed on the two standing next to a certain coach. "Before we cut loose, as you kids like to say, I'd also like to use this opportunity to introduce the _only_ reporters that will be covering the tournament this year. Yes, that's right, I am not allowing any other sources of the media cover the tournament. I have hand-picked these two residents of Bey City due to their youth and starting out, meaning they will be honest and report all that is just and true… allow me to introduce to you Miss Abigail Devereaux and Miss Serah Cinereski."

Both exchanged a look as all eyes were suddenly on them, before Abigail was the one to move, hastily grasping Serah's hand and pulling her forward to stand beside Mr. Dickenson. They felt heat tickling their cheeks, both Abigail was the one to grin and speak up while Serah gave a small curtsey.

"Hey guys! It's great to be here. Honestly, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Tyson and Max. We wish each of you the best of luck in the tournament! Remember, we're not out to ruin your reps or try any sleazy tricks. We simply want to write the best article we can on this tournament! Also, we'd like to schedule interviews with each team, so just approach us whenever you feel comfortable. If you wish to opt out of the interview, that's cool too! But remember, we just want to know about what drives you and your love of the sport. Just… think of us as a couple of normal girls, just wanting to cheer all of you on!"

"Well said, Abigail." Mr. Dickenson clapped his hands, with several of the others joining in. "Now, without further delay, let the party begin!"

The party went into full blast within a matter of minutes, though it wasn't what several of the energetic ones had in mind for a party - it felt more like a ball, especially with the classical music. There was only one person performing - a boy with long green hair playing a violin, one that Tyson and the others recognized as Zeo.

It had been a long time since they had seen the android, but he seemed happy to be performing for them. The dance floor was soon occupied as friends, couples, and even rivals challenged each other to dance.

Ray walked over to Salima, from Team Psykick, and boldly asked her to dance. It was hilarious to see the redhead turn as red as her hair, before being playfully pushed into Ray's waiting arms by Kane and Jim, while Goki laughed as he munched on some cookies. They joined the dancers, right beside Mariah and her steady boyfriend, Mystel, who was twirling her and dipping her low as if they were performing a tango. Mariam had her arms around Julia's shoulders, they two of them not caring about what anyone else thought.

Though Max had a little trouble watching, considering he still held feelings for his ex-girlfriend. He supported her though. If Mariam loved Julia, there wasn't any way he was going to force her to stay with him, where she would be unhappy. He leaned against the wall with Tyson, the two of them having a hushed conversation about Hilary, who had just noticed Kai with the other Blitzkrieg Boys and was suddenly rubbing her arm.

Tyson then surprised them by turning to the down-looking girl, "Hil, would ya dance with me?"

She blinked in surprise, nodding slightly. "Sure Tyson… are you sure you want to?"

"How hard can it be?" He laughed, taking her hand and gently tugging her close, so his hands were on the small of her back and her arms were around his neck, them almost nose-to-nose. "Can't have a pretty girl be left out while all her friends are having fun."

Hilary blushed deeply, but smiled brightly as they started to sway to Zeo's playing. She was completely oblivious to Kai now, who had just noticed the two. A small hint of a smile crossed his lips at the sight of his ex-girlfriend dancing with his rival, before he turned to his team. Spencer was trying to keep an eye on Ian, who had finally been reunited with his close friends Kevin from the White Tigers and Joseph from the Saint Shields. They were huddled in their own corner, chatting eagerly about some devious plan of theirs, eyes glinting evilly and dastardly.

The panties would no longer be safe, with those three around.

Bryan had just returned just as Kai did to see their team captain was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his white blazer, left open over his orange dress shirt. His aquatic orbs were locked across the room, where Max had just approached the girl in the brown sleeveless dress and asked her to dance. They left the one Tala's eyes hadn't left since the moment she stepped beside Mr. Dickenson.

In his mind's eye, he saw the little girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big lavender eyes, building a snowman with him. Now, her hair had been cut short, framing around her face in light layers and stopping just past her chin. She had dyed three longer strands and braided them, the ends holding the silver butterfly clips.

He recognized them. Bryan, Spencer, and him had saved up every bit of money they had and bought them for her. They had given them to her shortly before she ended up leaving Moscow.

It had been ten years since that day in the snow.

He could see the little girl within her, small and barely there, but there was no doubt this was the Serah they had known once upon a time.

It startled him to see her all grown-up now. The endearing little girl he had known, now a young woman. She had completed her metamorphosis. She was stunning, and it even scared Tala a little over how much he was attracted to her.

A girl he had once thought of as a baby sister.

He took her in slowly, just trying to get over how much time had changed the little girl from his memories. He had never seen her in a dress before, and the one she wore was modest and still suited her. It brought out her natural beauty tenfold. She was wearing a lilac halter style shift with a lavender mesh overlay and flower lace design underneath, a sash secured neckline tied in a bow. A pair of glossy white pumps adorned her feet and she held a silver clutch in her hands, glancing around nervously. Her silver drop earrings dangled from her ears as she glanced around, watching her friend dancing with the All Star.

Blue eyes darkened as he noticed that ruffian rich boy Scotsman eyeing Serah from across the room, a smirk crossing his face. He had noticed Serah by herself.

"Bryan, Spencer."

Kai watched with slightly curiosity as his team moved quickly across the room, creating a blockade between Serah and Johnny. Kai continued to watch them, seeing the victorious smirk that Tala sent at the other redhead, causing the Scot to fume and then turn away. He suddenly struck up a conversation with Emily from the PPB All Stars.

Bryan and Spencer had flanked around Serah, eyes glancing around and they withdrew kunai from the sleeves of their blazers, eyeing any male that come within a five foot radius of them. Serah was startled and yet at the same time, she felt warmed by their protective airs around them. Even after ten years, they still thought of her as their baby sister.

Flattered and touched, Serah finally glanced up the several inches that separated her from Tala. It had been so long since they had seen one another, neither was sure what to say or do. Her lips formed a shy smile before she took a step forward, looking almost afraid to reach out and touch him.

"It's great to see you again, Serah. I'm glad that you were able to come to the -"

He was cut off by her rushing forward, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. His breath caught, eyes widening and feeling his chest tighten. In all of his life, he had never seen Serah be bold in any way. Yet, she had found the courage to do the one thing he had felt himself aching to do the moment he saw her.

He visibly flinched slightly, trying to breathe properly, or at least move. He found himself immobilized, his mindset shattered the moment her arms locked around his torso, her cheek pressed to his chest. All he could feel was her warmth and her scent of lilacs and wildflowers washed over him, bringing a surge of childhood memories.

"I missed you so much, Tala… I've dreamt of this day for so long…it's hard to believe it's real…that I'm actually with you again…" She withdrew slowly, and the moment their eyes met, Tala felt his cheeks burning like hellfire. "I'm so happy to be by your side."

"We're happy to see you too, Serah." Bryan spoke up, finally hiding his kunai once the others got the hint. He turned and held his arms out to her.

She embraced him as well, and then turned and gave Spencer a hug too. The moment was hard to put into words, but Tala could see the change in Bryan and Spencer. The same change that had struck him as well.

Touch to them was something that was associated with pain. If they let anyone in, that was a one-way ticket to being used, manipulated, and scarred all over again. Boris and the Abbey had done them in for life.

Or so they had thought…

Serah's touch didn't frighten them. Her warmth was as if feeling sunshine for the very first time. It didn't feel them feeling cold and frigid.

_She's the missing piece…of all of us._

Tala would ensure that nothing would take Serah away from them ever again.

* * *

"And now, a performance presented by…F-Dynasty!"

Abigail cheered along with the rest of the crowd, quickly retrieving her camera and taking shots of the two acrobats beginning their routine. It was even more amazing when the White Tigers joined in, with Lee and Julia ending up back-to-back as they performed complex movements using their Beyblades and other props.

Her gaze landed on Raul through the camera lens, feeling an unexpected surge of giddiness flooding through her body as she watched in amazement as she climbed onto Ray's shoulders and then did a complex flip throughout the air, twirling and then landing in a handstand. The moment he flipped back onto his feet, suddenly the world shifted.

All Abigail could see were dancing emerald eyes. She released a cry of surprise as she was whisked into the performance, her camera flying in the air. Max leapt up and caught it, chuckling before he started to record Abigail shrieking in laughter and slight fear as Raul and Julia pulled her between them. Julia snagged Abigail and then flipped her into the air, with the bronze-haired journalist hastily holding down the pleated skirt of her dress so not to flash anyone.

The moment she came back down to earth, she was being held in Raul's arms as if she was a princess. He was sporting a wide grin and Abigail turned to look straight at the camera, blushing hotly as the moment was immortalized in a photo.

"C'mon guys, put me dooooooown!"

"Not a chance! We're never letting you go!"

"RAUL!"

"Nope, we're keeping you for life!"

"J-JULIA?!"

From her spot with the Blitzkrieg Boys, Serah's eyes danced as she watched her best friend being glomped by F-Dynasty.

_Everything happens for a reason… and I believe our destinies have finally arrived._

* * *

_A/N: I had so much fun writing the Tala/Serah bits! *teehee* Hope that you guys enjoy this as much as I do! Please review and let me know what you liked!_

_Musical Inspiration: Shana's Theme - The Legend of Dragoon OST_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
